Undercover
by Vernicy Psyche
Summary: Songfic- I'm thinking, I'm giving up on changing 'cause we both like the same things. After a bit, I realized that I don't need to change myself for a girl. I like who I am. And plus, we both like the same things. Quidditch, we have the same friends.


**A/N: So I was just listening to my new CD and BAM! this idea hit me. I let it go, because I was writing a chapter for my other story, but it came right back, so here I am. The song is Undercover by Allstar Weekend. Sorry if I got some of the lyrics wrong :/ I was doing this by just listening to it. Please review my weird if not entertaining one-shot! I'll be the first to admit, it's not my best work, but whatever. Review anyways?**

**Also, Katie&Oliver-not dating. Fred&Angelina-not dating. George&Alicia-not dating. Just for the purpose of this story. And sorry if Oliver sounds like a creeper... O.o**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Pretty much anything you recognize, I don't own. It sucks. I think I got the worse end of the deal here.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Undercover<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I woke up, felt kind of awkward in these shoes.<em>

When I woke up that morning of the Hogsmeade trip, I didn't really feel like myself. I had the overwhelming urge to spend the day with Katie, and that never happens. I mean she's my chaser and all, and I like her... a lot, but today it was different. I felt like I just _had_ to spend the day with her.

Once I got to Hosmeade, I was walking around with Fred and George, and I had to fight the feeling that my shoes didn't feel right. It was crazy, and made no sense. We saw Katie and the girls walking into Zonko's Joke Shop, and we started to make our way over to the shop.

_Seemed all the people on the streets blocked every way I reached when I tried to walk to you._

But suddenly, there were a ton of people in the street, with no opening between them. We glanced at each other unhappily. There was no way we could make it through that crowd. We started to walk to the fence outside of the Shrieking Shack._  
><em>  
><em>I know it's true, I'm kind of underneath the radar.<em>

We sat down, enjoying the spring breeze, and no one came looking for us. I wasn't exactly too popular out there. No one except my Quidditch team really connected with me. Lee almost came with us today, but found a girl to go with instead.

_I'm somewhat in disguise, I sort of stumble as I try to make a move._

Later, we saw them go into Honeyduke's Sweet Shop, and followed them in. I had on a pair of sunglasses, trying to act all cool. I walked up and started talking to her, and was going to ask her if she wanted to go to the Three Broomsticks with me, but I couldn't form a coherent sentence. Instead, I said something about Quidditch, and she smiled, saying something about a new play when the girls dragged her away. She gave me a half-hearted wave and turned around, laughing with her friends.

Fred and George both managed to ask the girls they liked, and I felt like a failure. We were meeting up with them again in an hour. Now I have to come up with something other than Quidditch to talk about. She wouldn't want to talk about that on a date or anything. Think, Oliver, think. What do I talk about? Ask her how she's doing and everything, right? Girls love to talk about themselves.

_I'm thinking, I'm giving up on changing 'cause we both like the same things._

After a bit though, I realized that I don't need to change myself for a girl. I like who I am. And plus, we both like the same things. Quidditch, we have the same friends.

_You tell all your friends I'm crazy, maybe, you just like me..._

The other day, I heard Katie telling Ange and Leesh that I was crazy. I think they were just talking about my Quidditch drills though. Maybe she likes crazy. Maybe she likes me.

_Better undercover, hid under umbrellas, running fast for shelter, move like a propeller._

All day, the girls never had any idea we were following them. We hid under umbrellas on park benches, and wore fake mustaches. We had walkie talkies and told each other when we had to go hide in a store so they wouldn't see us. We had to move fast to stay out of sight.

_Feels like it's nice when we're alone, 'cause in the light you're kind of cold._

I like being alone with Katie. She opens up and makes me have fun. If you catch her with others, sometimes she's like this too, but sometimes she scares me because she acts so mean and cold and disconnected to everyone.

_When all our friends go home for summer, you'll like me better undercover._

When all of our friends go home during summertime, it'll be just her and me. Living down the street from her has it's advantages. Also meaning that I don't have to wait all summer to see her again. But maybe she won't like me outside of Quidditch practice and school. That's sorta a cover-up for the real me. I'm not even sure who the real me is, but I know I can be him around her, and that thought scares me.

_I'm closing shop. I never wanted tons of friends._

I'm giving up on trying to change myself piece by piece, like a car in the shop. I never wanted tons of friends, so I guess it makes sense that I would fall for one of the few I have eventually.

_We can burn bridges, like we're on vacation, and it's never gonna end._

We could go anywhere she wanted, and I wouldn't care. If I'm with her, it feels like a vacation from school work and Quidditch. And I hope it never ends.

_And I'll open up. I think it will surprise you, how light my heart can be when you're only with me._

Once we start talking, Katie will get to know the real me. I bet it would surprise her that I can be light and funny and joke around like Fred and George. But it's really rare that that side of me shows.

_It's almost time. It's time._

It's almost summer, and I can hardly wait. There is so much possibility of what could happen with her.

_I've given up on changing 'cause we both like the same things. You tell all your friends I'm crazy, maybe, you just like me..._

We both like to go swimming at the pool a couple blocks away. She's there almost every day, so that means I am too. One day, Fred, Angelina, George, and Alicia were there with her too, and I heard them all joking about how insane I was, being the Quidditch Nazi and all. But then again, she was talking about me. Maybe that means she likes me.

_Better undercover, hid under umbrellas, running fast for shelter, move like a propeller._

This time, I hid under umbrellas by myself, and found new diguises. I felt like Sherlock Holmes, I did. One day, she saw me, and started to walk over toward me, so I ducked into the boys' loo. It's not that I didn't want to talk to her, I just had no idea what to say.

_Feels like it's nice when we're alone, 'cause in the light you're kind of cold._

I saw her the other day at the pool with a guy. He was being a jerk, and she finally yelled at him. That Katie scares me, the one that's not nice and warm and loving. When we're alone, she's always nice to me.

_When all our friends go home for summer, you'll like me better undercover._

I didn't see her with our friends after that one time at the pool. They went back to their homes, and it was just me and her again. She won't like who I am without our friends around, so I didn't talk to her much after that, although I wanted to.

_I know I'm much more interesting, when no one else is listening._

When I look at myself in the mirror, or write stuff about me down on paper, I like who I am. But when I tell anyone else about myself, I sound like a boring square.

If we're just friends now or we're lovers, I am better undercover.

It doesn't matter if we're friends or if we're dating, either way, she probably won't like the real me. She only knows me as the Quidditch loving maniac.

_Better Undercover.  
>Hid under umbrellas,<br>Running fast for shelter,  
>Move like a propeller,<br>Feels like it's nice when we're alone,  
>'Cause in the light you're kind of cold.<br>When all our friends go home for summer,  
>You'll like me better undercover.<br>Undercover_


End file.
